Pilates exercise apparatuses commonly feature a foldable frame designed to fold into an upright position and to be rolled to a desired location. Typically, Pilates exercise apparatuses may be over 7 feet in length requiring a significant amount of storage space. Even when folded, the exercise apparatus with a changed length may still be bulky in size, occupying too much space for storage or during delivery.
Thus, the conventional Pilates exercise apparatuses require further improvements.